Le calendrier de l'avent du NCIS
by Pline84
Summary: Dans 25 jours, c'est Noël. Au lieu d'un chocolat, vous aurez un OS ou un drabble, partants ?
1. 1er décembre

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà, voilà. Hum. Que je vous explique même si vous avez sûrement déjà compris : ceci est un calendrier de l'avent d'OS et de drabbles NCIS !_

_Vous aurez donc un nouveau chapitre par jour, normalement ! J'en ai déjà écrit quelques-uns !_

_À vous de me dire si ça vous plaît !_

_Bonne lecture et à demain !_

* * *

**1er décembre**

Il était tôt au NCIS. Gibbs, Ziva et McGee étaient déjà installés. Aux étages inférieurs, Ducky, Jimmy et Abby étaient sûrement en train de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que la plus grande équipe de l'agence soit au complet.

D'ailleurs, Tony venait d'arriver, un air extrêmement joyeux sur le visage et les salua en chantant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains, Tony ? demanda Ziva, intriguée.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? »

Il en distribua un à chacun des ses amis. Même à Gibbs.

« Tony, soupira McGee. Vraiment ?

- Ben quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui que ça commence ! Allez-y ! Les autres ont déjà le leur, Abby était d'ailleurs très heureuse ! »

Ziva et Tim échangèrent un regard amusé.

Tony était vraiment un grand enfant. Qui d'autre aurait amené des calendriers de l'avent au NCIS sinon lui ?

* * *

_Alors ?_


	2. 2 décembre

_Hola !_

_Je passe en coup de vent, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire encore..._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est spécial : c'est l'anniversaire de DiNozzo-Ncis qui m'a d'ailleurs imposé quelques conditions...  
_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_*câlin*_

_Je t'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal et que j'aurais aimé te le faire plus long mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, désolée !_

_À demain et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça !  
_

_Pline  
_

_PS : Croyez-moi, je suis ravie d'avoir eu autant de succès mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déprimée quand je vois que j'ai eu 91 vues et 10 reviews... Même un petit mot serait appréciable. S'il-vous-plaît ? *regard suppliant digne du Chat Potté*  
_

* * *

_RaR :_

_Chou05 : Merci beaucoup ! Les chocolats, on verra quand même ! *rire*  
_

* * *

**2 décembre**

Ils étaient dehors. Le ciel était lourd mais il ne faisait pas assez froid pour qu'il neige. Pourtant...

« Il neige ! s'exclama Tony, excité comme un gamin.

- Ça ne tiendrait pas, DiNozzo. » dit Gibbs d'un ton indifférent.

En effet, la neige était légère et fondait dès qu'elle touchait le sol, mais il en fallait plus pour entamer la bonne humeur d'un Anthony DiNozzo extatique.

« Mais Gibbs ! Il neige ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse.

« Bataille de boules de neige ! Bonhomme de neige ! Ah, Patron ! J'aime la neige ! »

Gibbs haussa un sourcil amusé.

« J'avais cru comprendre.

-Ça me rappelle quand j'étais petit, avec ma mère on... »

Il s'interrompit. Son visage se voila de tristesse. Il baissa les yeux.

Le cœur de Gibbs se serra légèrement, il n'aimait pas voir son agent senior dans cet état. Où était sa joie de vivre ? Son entrain ? Ses sourires enfantins ?

Le plus âgé posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony et la pressa légèrement, en signe de soutien.

« Je suis là, Tony.

-Heureusement, Patron, heureusement. »

* * *

_Thème imposé : un Tibbs en parlant de la mère de Tony._

_Voilà ! Alors ?_

_Et DiNozzo-Ncis : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_


	3. 3 décembre

_Bonjour !_

_Ouah ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Autant de reviews ! Merci, merci beaucoup ! Je vous adore tous !_

_*câlin collectif*_

_À demain !_

* * *

Rar :

Fanny : Oh, merci beaucoup ! *rougit*

* * *

**3 décembre**

« Tony ?

- Oui ?

- Que tiens-tu dans la main ?

- Moi ? Rien !

- Ne fais pas ton innocent, je sais !

- Tu sais quoi ? On peut savoir beaucoup de choses : qui a réellement tué Kennedy, ce qu'il y a dans la zone 51, le secret du regard perçant de Gibbs, pourquoi McGee est toujours célibataire, le nombre de cure-dents de Vance...

- Tony.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette voix de psychopathe, Zee-Vah.

- Tony, rends-le moi !

- C'est McGee qui l'a ! Et... Aïe ! Gibbs ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir volé le pain d'épice de Ziva.

- Mais il me narguait sur son bureau et... Okay, je le rends, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. »

* * *

_Hum._


	4. 4 décembre

_Hey !_

_Vous avez de la chance, je vous poste le 4 décembre un peu en avance car j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps demain._

_Une petite chose avant de passer aux reviews anonymes : fous ! Vous êtes tous fous ! Vous savez que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le nombre de commentaires ?_

_Continuez à être fous, surtout ! Je vous aime comme ça !_

_Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !_

_À demain !_

* * *

RaR :

**La : **J'ai en effet cru comprendre que le pain d'épice était quelque chose de sacret ! *rire* Merci pour la review en tout cas !

**Chou05 : **Un pur moment de NCIS ? Ouah ! Je suis flattée ! Merci !

**Rachel : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise.

**Alco (x3 !) : **Si c'est demandé si gentiment ! *passe du pain d'épice et du chocolat à Alco* Merci à toi !

* * *

**4 décembre**

Abby sautillait de joie. Elle aimait la période de Noël, elle aimait offrir ses cadeaux, en recevoir, boire du lait de poule, aider Gibbs à faire des jouets en bois même si elle n'était pas très douée, forcer Ducky à porter des bonnets de Noël... Bref, elle aimait vraiment Noël.

Surtout, _ça._

« Hum. Abs ? demanda un McGee hésitant.

- Oui, mon Timmy ?

- Tu es sûre que Vance va accepter ?

- Évidemment ! »

Son ami regarda l'objet incriminé, clairement douteux. La jeune gothique leva les yeux, exaspérée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gène ?

- C'est... Comment dire ? _Original ?_

- Mais c'est justement ça qui est bien ! Pourquoi vouloir toujours rester dans un monde sans surprise ? L'originalité c'est très bien ! Sinon je serais habillée en tailleur toute la journée, tu imagines ? »

Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Je ne dis pas ça c'est juste que c'est un peu _trop_ original.

- Tu trouves ? »

Alors que McGee allait répondre, Vance les interpella, du haut de la balustrade :

« Scuito ! Enlevez-moi cette atrocité immédiatement ! »

Et il s'en alla en grommelant contre les excentricités de la scientifique.

« Visiblement, il n'a pas aimé mon étoile noir qui fait couler du faux sang. Pourtant je trouve que ça allait bien sur le sapin de Noël du NCIS ! »

* * *

_*serre son doudou McAbby*_


	5. 5 décembre

_Hey !_

_Merci encore !_

_Je vous adore !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Fanny : **Merci ! Pour l'étoile, je n'en sais rien. J'ai inventé ça mais qui sait ? Ça existe peut-être.

**Jiraya : **Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis alors que tu le fais rarement ! *donne un calendrier de l'avent à Jiraya* Tadam ! Comme ça tu en as un aussi !

**Alco : ***donne du chocolat à Alco* J'ai tous les doudous ! Tu veux lequel ? En remerciement pour ta review !

* * *

**5 décembre**

Gibbs souriait à pleines dents. Il était heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot à part un bonheur intense et indicible.

« Papa ! »

Le marin, en voyant la petite fille qui courrait vers lui, ouvrit les bras et la reçut avec souplesse. Il la serra contre lui.

« Kelly, tu m'as vu tout à l'heure !

- Même ! Tu m'as manqué. Avec Maman on a pris les guirlandes ! C'est moi qui ait tout choisi ! J'ai pris du rose, du bleu, du vert, du rouge et du doré !

- Tout ça ? taquina Leroy. Ça ne risque pas de faire un peu trop ?

- Non ! Il n'y a jamais assez de couleurs, Papa ! »

Il écouta les babillages de sa fille, cela lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur.

Il était heureux.


	6. 6 décembre

_Aya !_

_Merci à tous !_

_Vraiment !_

* * *

RaR :

**Rachel : **Merci pour tes deux reviews en une !

**Alco : **Pas de souci ! *envoie toutes sortes de peluches* Merci !

* * *

**6 décembre**

« Mr Palmer ?

- Oui, Docteur ?

- Avez-vous parlé à notre charmante Abigail récemment ?

- Pas depuis deux jours.

- Donc vous n'êtes pas au courant de sa dernière lubie ?

- L'étoile gothique de Noël ?

- Non, celle-ci date déjà, mon cher. Je parlais de celle... Hum, comment dire ? Celle nous concernant.

- Vous voulez dire, _celle-la ?_

- Oui, Mr Palmer, _celle-la._

-Mais... Je croyais qu'elle disait ça pour rire !

-Malheureusement, non. »

Silence consterné.

« Elle veut vraiment que... ?

-Oui, elle veut vraiment que nous nous déguisions respectivement en Père Noël et son lutin pour la fête annuelle inter-agence. »


	7. 7 décembre

_Hey people !_

_Je vous remercie tous !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Fanny : **Ah, c'est vrai ! Je n'y ai pas pensé ! Tant pis, l'année prochaine ! Merci pour la review en tout cas !

**Rachel : **Et toi tu me donnes le sourire avec tes commentaires ! Merci !

**Probie : **Ma mission est accomplie si je t'ai fait rire, merci !

**Chou05 : **On est d'accord ! Merci !

* * *

**7 décembre**

Il ne craquerait pas. Non, il était un agent fédéral entraîné. Il était capable de résister à toute situation.

« Petit Papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciiiiel ! »

À ce moment là, Timothy McGee craqua.

« TONY ! »

Surpris par l'intervention soudaine de son collègue et ami, Tony fit une légère embardée avec leur voiture.

« Tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu vas râler, McCrieur ?

- Tony ! Arrête de chanter !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les chansons de Noël, McChristmas ?

- Si. Mais pas pendant deux heures de route avec toi, Tony. »

L'Italien lui lança un regard faussement vexé et se concentra sur le route en silence.

McGee soupira de soulagement.

Au bout de longues minutes, l'agent senior se mit à marmonner quelque chose.

« Pardon ?

- J'ai dit : je croyais que les chants de Noël se chantaient en famille. »

Surpris, McGee ne sut pas quoi répondre. Que lui prenait-il pour se confier ainsi ?

Un silence désagréable s'installa dans la voiture.

« Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver, se mit à chantonner Tim.

- Qui s'en va sifflant soufflant dans les grands sapins verts ! » reprit joyeusement Tony.

Les deux presque frères se lancèrent un regard complice.

Comment résister à Anthony DiNozzo quand, pour une rare fois, il montrait son vrai visage ? Quand il mettait des mots sur leur amitié si particulière ?

Tant pis s'il devait supporter de l'entendre chanter encore quelques heures...

« We wish you a merry christmas ! »

* * *

_J'avoue, c'était un peu OOC et dégoulinant d'amour fraternel mais... C'était pour **Gwen** !_


	8. 8 décembre

_Hey !_

_Petite annonce : celui ou celle qui postera la centième reviews (j'ai encore du mal à y croire) pourra me donner un thème et un rating !_

_Merci encore !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Alco : **Merci beaucoup !Visiblement, cette chanson est restée dans les esprits de plusieurs personnes... Hm... Désolée !

**Chou05 : **Merci ! J'ai bien ri en l'écrivant parce que j'imaginais aussi sa tête !

**Fanny : **Merci ! Et vive le McNozzo !

* * *

**8 décembre**

Il n'aimait pas la période de Noël. Ça lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Toutes ces illuminations, ces sapins, ces rires...

Il était triste.

Pendant cette période, Gibbs était toujours plus malheureux. Il se sentait seul.

Il était triste.

« GIBBS ! »

L'interpellé se retourna à temps pour recevoir Abby dans ses bras. Elle semblait affolée.

« Abs ? Ça va ?

- Gibbs ! Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! »

Elle était vraiment inquiète. Il prit peur.

Heureusement, ils étaient dans un couloir peu fréquenté de l'agence où il avait cherché le calme et la solitude.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Gibbs je t'aime. »

Il la regarda, interloqué par cette déclaration aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

« J'étais dans le Labby, j'écoutais de la musique en nettoyant mes bébés et d'un coup, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te trouve. Je devais te dire que je t'aimais. »

Touché, il la prit dans ses bras. Lui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour lui dire son amour.

« Tu n'es pas seul, Gibbs.

- Merci, Abs. »

Il était heureux.


	9. 9 décembre

_Hey !_

_Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Sachez que je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur et que je vous aime !_

_**DiNozzo-Ncis**, tu as l'honneur de choisir un thème et/ou un pairing pour le drabble de demain !_

_Les autres, à demain ! Et encore merci !_

* * *

**9 décembre**

« Abby ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Tony ? Tu as un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as rattrapé la peste ! Oh non, pitié ! Mais pourquoi ? Anthony DiNozzo Junior ! Je t'avais dit de te couvrir ! Tu te rends compte du froid qu'il fait ? Mais que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Abs, je...

- Tais-toi ! N'essaie pas de m'interrompre ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce que l'on te dit ? Même Gibbs t'a ordonné de mettre une écharpe ! Mais non, môssieur préfère avoir un style et l'écharpe et le bonnet ne sont pas compatibles !

- Mais Abby...

- Non, Tony ! Laisse-moi te gronder ! »

Tony se ratatina comme un petit enfant coupable.

« Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Et maintenant tu es malade ! Oh non... Comment je vais faire ? Il faut que je te soigne ! Relève ta manche, je dois te faire une prise de sang et l'analyser.

- Abby, je crois que tu...

- Je dois prévenir Bethesda. Et Gibbs. Oh mon Dieu ! Qui va prévenir Gibbs ? Il va être intenable ! Il déteste tellement quand il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Les sourcils de l'Italien se relevèrent, intrigués.

« ABBY !

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas la peste ! Enfin, je ne l'ai plus !

- Ah ?

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un pantalon de secours ou une manière magique d'enlever les chewing-gum collés sur les fesses.

- Oh. »

Abby regarda Tony, un peu perdue. Puis éclata de rire.

« Tu as un chewing-gum collé aux fesses !

- Roh, ça va. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- SI ! »

Il fit semblant d'être vexé mais, au fond de lui, il était amusé.

Et puis, il aimait voir sa petite sœur rire ainsi.


	10. 10 décembre

_Hey !_

_OS un peu tardif aujourd'hui mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !_

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !_

_Le pairing a été donné par __DiNozzo-Ncis __parce qu'elle a posté la centième review – wahou ! - et encore merci pour ça !_

_Je trouve ce drabble un peu étrange et j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**Rar :  
**

**Chou05 : ***tend un chocolat chaud à Chou* Merci !

******Fanny : **Merci ! J'aime faire rire les gens avec mes petits écrits !

******Secret Santa en chef : **AYA ! J'AI UN SECRET SANTA ! *saute au cou du Secret Santa secret* Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es mais je t'aime !

* * *

**10 décembre**

Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'Open space, sauf eux.

« Ziva ? »

* * *

_« Il est temps que tu prennes une décision, Junior. »_

* * *

« Ça va, Tony ? Tu es tout pâle. »

* * *

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Papa. »_

* * *

« Ne va pas au restaurant avec ce type, Zi. »

* * *

_« Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, fils. »_

* * *

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'y vais avec qui je veux ! »

* * *

_« Ta mère est la seule femme que j'ai aimée. »_

* * *

« Vas-y avec moi. »

* * *

_« Et je l'ai perdue. »_

* * *

« Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui parce que... Parce que je t'aime. »

* * *

_« Tu as raison. Merci, Papa. »_

* * *

« C'est vrai ? »

* * *

_« Sois heureux, mon fils. » dit Senior lorsqu'il fut seul._

* * *

« Oui, c'est vrai.

- Je t'aime, Tony. »

* * *

_Tadam !_

_Alors, pas trop bizarre ?_

_**Thème : Tiva sur fond de Tenior.**  
_

* * *

**OPÉRATION SECRET SANTA :**_  
_

**PBG **a eu une idée merveilleuse sur Tumblr : le Secret Santa !

Mais qu'est-ce ? Quel est le but ? Envoyer à UN auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa ! Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
Faites passer le message ! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ !  
Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant !  
On doit faire de ce petit jeu un événement !

Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix !


	11. 11 décembre

_Hey !_

_Visiblement, vous avez eu du mal avec le drabble d'hier, je le comprends._

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un peu triste mais je considère que c'est aussi ça Noël : se rappeler de ceux qu'on a perdu..._

_À demain !_

_Je vous aime !_

_PS : Je poste maintenant parce que je ne pourrai pas demain matin._

* * *

**RaR :**

**Chou05 : **Et oui, imaginer ces deux-là s'avouer leurs sentiments paraît impensable... Mais qui sait ? Certains gardent espoir ! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop Tiva mais j'aime bien ces deux-là. En tout cas merci !

**Rachel : **Merci malgré tout ! Je sais que celui-la était un peu étrange. Je l'ai imaginé comme un flash-back : une discussion entre Senior et Junior en parallèle avec une discussion entre Tony et Ziva. J'espère que tu aimeras celui d'aujourd'hui !

**ANONYME : **Oh yeahhh ! Un nouveau Secret Santa ! Merci !

**Secret Santa en chef : **Ne sois pas jaloux/se ! Et merci pour ta review. Aie confiance : je suis bien sage ! (Ou pas.)

* * *

**11 décembre**

Tony DiNozzo était, pour toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient, une personne joyeuse et amicale. Et il l'était.

Mais parfois, quand la douleur lancinante de l'absence se faisait trop lourde, quand les souvenirs étaient autant de douceurs et d'amertumes, alors il s'abandonnait à son chagrin.

Il ne buvait pas. Il ne mettait pas de la musique déprimante.

Il sortait juste certaines photos.

Il les regardait longtemps. Très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'image s'incruste sur sa rétine.

Et il fermait les yeux.

Pour retenir les larmes, pour retenir l'image.

Et il disait son nom. Comme une litanie sans fin.

Comment l'oublier ?

Il voulait faire rouler les syllabes dans sa bouche, pour ne pas en perdre le goût.

Il refusait d'oublier les traits de son visage.

Il avait peur d'oublier le son de sa voix.

Alors il regardait les photos et se souvenait des détails.

« Kate. » disait-il.

Et il pleurait.

« Kate. »

* * *

_Désolée ! Je sais que c'est triste !_

_*se cache pour éviter les pierres*_

* * *

**OPÉRATION SECRET SANTA :**_  
_

**PBG **a eu une idée merveilleuse sur Tumblr : le Secret Santa !

Mais qu'est-ce ? Quel est le but ? Envoyer à UN auteur des reviews en ANONYME jusqu'à Noël, et se révéler le 24 ou le 25. Vous serez donc son Secret Santa ! Tout est valide : Review, petit mot, bonjour, drabble...  
Faites passer le message ! Et surtout PARTICIPEZ !  
Auteurs, n'hésitez pas à faire passer le mot en publiant !  
On doit faire de ce petit jeu un événement !

Le but sera de deviner qui était votre Secret Santa autour de Noël. Si vous perdez, vous lui écrivez un drabble / OS de son choix !


	12. 12 décembre

_Hey !_

_Petit drabble aujourd'hui. Je dois avouer que je suis c'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais !_

_Mais vos reviews me remontent toujours le moral !_

_Merci !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**ANONYME : **Merci !

**L'auteur masqué : **Tu.. Je.. Ah ? Un troisième Secret Santa ou le deuxième avec un masque en plus ? Quoiqu'il en soit : merci beaucoup !

**Secret Santa en chef : **J'aime tes reviews. J'aime Noël. Merci !

**DiNozzo-Ncis : **Promis, j'arrête le triste ! Merci !

* * *

**12 décembre**

« Comment il va ? »

Sa voix trahissait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

« Ça va, rassura Gibbs d'un ton las. Il n'a rien de grave. Ils vérifient juste s'il n'a pas de commotions. »

Ziva soupira de soulagement. Elle passa une maie fatiguée sur son visage.

« Les autres sont au courant ?

- Non, il a refusé de les réveiller. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'était pas étonnée que l'Italien ait refusé de mettre le reste au l'équipe au courant de son accident.

« Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

- Un chauffeur lui a coupé la route, il lui est rentré dedans. »

Ce n'était qu'à lui que ce genre d'histoire arrivait ! Heureusement, il y avait plus de peur que de mal.

« Comment peut-il être aussi malchanceux ? pesta faiblement Ziva.

- Il survit à tout, rétorqua Gibbs qui l'avait entendue.

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama-t-elle mi-effrayée, mi-énervée.

- Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Je lui ai fait promettre.

- Comment feriez-vous sans lui ? » dit-elle sans raillerie.

L'ancien marin avala une gorgée de café sans répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Aucun des deux ne pourraient vivre sans Tony.

* * *

_Et n'oubliez pas de Secret-Santater des auteurs !_


	13. 13 décembre

_Hey !_

_Pas de réponse aux reviews aujourd'hui, désolée !_

_La Fatigue, 84 et moi vous saluons bien bas ! Merci ! MERCI !_

_Je vous aime !_

_A domani !_

_PS : Bon anniversaire Destination Darkness !  
_

* * *

**13 décembre**

Bien sûr, jamais McGee ne l'avouerait mais Tony avait quand même eu une très bonne idée.

Vraiment, une très bonne idée, se dit-il en savourant son petit chocolat de l'avent.

« McGee ? »

Oh, _non_. Il avait vraiment tout fait pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il avait fait attention à manger ses chocolats quand personne n'était là. Il entendait déjà les taquineries.

Il se retourna et fit face à Gibbs.

« Oui, Patron ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Vous mangez un chocolat ?

- Non ! Enfin, oui. Juste une fois. Rarement. »

Il s'embrouillait et voyait bien la lueur amusée dans le regard bleu de son chef d'équipe.

« Hum.. Je dois, hum, aller voir Abby. Elle m'a, hum, demandé de l'aider pour une mise à jour de euh...

- McGee ?

- Oui, Patron ?

- Allez-y.

-D'accord, Patron. »

Tim partit le plus dignement possible tout en rougissant.

Quand il fut parti, Gibbs laissa enfin fleurir un sourire. McGee avait changé, il n'était plus le jeune timide et impressionnable mais, parfois, il aimait bien le voir balbutiait comme à ses débuts.

Toujours était-il que Tony avait vraiment eu une bonne idée se dit Gibbs en mangeant son chocolat au café.

* * *

_Secret-Santatons !_


	14. 14 décembre

_Aya ! AYA !_

_Je suis en retard. Mais on est encore le quatorze !_

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? *regard désespéré*_

_Si vous saviez la semaine que j'ai eue ! Et elle n'est même pas encore finie... *refuse de penser à son DS d'histoire-géographie de quatre heures du lendemain*_

_Bref je vous aime même si je ne vous réponds pas !_

_À demain, sûrement vers treize heures ou dans le début d'après-midi !_

* * *

**14 décembre**

« Oui, Monsieur le Ministre. Très bien. D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur. »

Vance raccrocha son téléphone dans un soupire las. Il aimait vraiment son travail mais cela lui prenait tant de temps ! Quelque fois, il regrettait de ne pas passer autant de temps qu'il le souhaiterait avec sa famille...

Il regarda l'heure : vingt-et-une heure trente. Il ne devait plus rester grand monde dans le Navy Yard si tard.

Le directeur fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et se leva lentement. Encore une longue semaine de finie et, malgré différents incidents, elle s'était révélée intéressante bien qu'exténuante.

Il rangea ses affaires et quitta enfin son bureau.

« … resto ? »

Vance fronça le sourcils. Qui pouvait encore être là à cette heure-ci ?

McGee, David, DiNozzo, le Docteur Mallard, Scuito et Gibbs.

Évidemment.

Il sourit sans que personne ne le voie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de favoris, qu'il devait rester impartial.

N'empêche, cette équipe était sa préférée.

* * *

_Je réponds aux messages et je review demain !_

_Ciao et encore merci à tous !_


	15. 15 décembre

_Hello !_

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment regardé le nombre de reviews que cette fic avait et... *s'évanouit à nouveau* **CENT QUATRE-VINGT DIX-HUIT !**_

_Mais vous êtes fous !_

_*danse du bonheur*_

_Pour la peine, la personne qui postera la 200ème review (*s'évanouit encore*) me demandera ce qu'elle voudra pour demain !_

_Encore un immense merci !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**Rar :**

**Alco : ***serre Alco dans ses bras* Courage, c'est bientôt Noël !

**Chou05 : **Merci !

**ANONYME : **Merci ! Mais j'aime trop Vance pour l'oublier !

**Océ : **Merci pour la review ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et bon courage pour la philo ! Je l'ai déjà eue et je vais la revoir à la rentrée... Mais bon, j'aime bien alors ça ne me dérange pas !

**LES Secret Santa **: JE VOUS AIME !

* * *

**15 décembre**

Le jour s'était réchauffé, il n'y avait plus de vent, le soleil brillait. Il faisait beau.

Tony avait reçu un appel étonnant. C'était la pause de midi, il ne savait plus quoi penser alors il était aller manger dehors pour reprendre ses esprits.

Que _lui _avait-t-il pris ?

Devait-il en être heureux ?

Il ne savait pas. C'était tellement étrange.

Surprenant.

Mais, au fond, plaisant.

Tony s'assit sur un banc, son gobelet de café au lait très sucré lui réchauffant doucement les mains.

Il sourit.

Il était finalement content d'avoir eu ce coup de téléphone.

Après tout, on passait la période de Noël en famille.

Et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il passerait Noël avec son père.

Il avait tant attendu ce moment sans le savoir.

Il allait passer Noël avec Senior.

_Enfin._

* * *

**_Gwen_**_... C'était pour toi !  
_


	16. 16 décembre

_Hey !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, notamment **pucinette52** qui a reviewé chaque chapitre et **Furieuse **qui a rattrapé tout son retard !_

_Merci à tours ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que cette fic a dépassé la barre des 200 commentaires !_

_À demain et encore merci !_

* * *

**16 décembre**

Évidemment, Tony riait. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas ri ?

« Arrête, Tony !

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas, Seigneur des elfes ?

-Arrête avec ça !

- C'est ce que tu es pourtant, McGeek ! »

Heureusement, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ziva et Gibbs étaient partis interroger un témoin dans une enquête.

« Prends-le, si ça te fait tant rire !

- Roh mais non, McGee ne sois pas vexé ! Tu devrais plutôt le prendre comme un signe du destin. »

L'informaticien leva les yeux au ciel et, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Tony, lui piqua son chocolat de l'avent.

« Eh ! s'exclama celui-ci. Tu as piqué mon renne !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer.

- Ne le mange pas McVoleur ou ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Alors arrête de te moquer de mon chocolat !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est en forme d'elfe, Seigneur des elfes ! »

Agacé, Tim dévora les deux chocolats d'un coup.

« Non ! Mon renne ! »

Tony lui lança un regard décidé.

« Je me vengerai ! »

* * *

_**Thème imposé par WJ pour avoir posté la 200ème review :**_

_Tony et McGee se chamaillent pour leur chocolat (à cause des petits dessins dessus) et Tim veut voler celui de Tony._


	17. 17 décembre

_ARG !_

_Je... Arg !_

_Je vous aime !_

_Vous êtes... WAHOU !_

_Merci !_

* * *

**17 décembre**

Silence pesant.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit ça que je pense du mal de vos coûtumes.

- ...

- Vraiment. Je trouve même ça sympathique. Mais je suis juive.

- ...

- Ce n'est pas dans ma religion. Ce n'est pas contre vous !

- ...

- Vous pourriez me répondre, Gibbs.

- Je sais.

- Alors ? Non, ne dîtes rien. Je sais qu'Abby était déçue. Ça lui aurait fait plaisir que je vienne, c'est ça ?

- ...

- Évidemment. Vous avez raison, je devrais y aller, après tout, je ne fais rien. Et puis, ce n'est plus religieux de nos jours. C'est juste une occasion de se retrouver, ensemble.

- Ziva...

- Oui, je sais. Vous avez raison, je vais y aller. Vous irez ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. J'irai alors. On passera le vingt-cinq ensemble alors !

- Je suis content que vous veniez.

- Moi aussi.

- Au moins, la famille sera au complet. »

Gibbs et Ziva, père et fille de cœur, se sourirent.

Silence complice.

* * *

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, vous finirez par le savoir, désolée !_


	18. 18 décembre

_Hey !_

_J'ai enfin un peu de temps devant moi pour vous parler !_

_Sachez que je vous aime tous, que je vous suis très reconnaissante mais que c'est dur d'écrire un petit drabble chaque jour. Parfois, je ne me connectais pas de la semaine et là je dois y aller chaque jour, ça me fait perdre beaucoup de temps._

_Bref, à demain et encore merci !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**ANONYME : **Chacun ses personnages qu'il aime moins ! Merci d'avoir reviewé et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus !

**Alco : **Si, si, je réponds ! Quand j'ai le temps ! Sache que tes reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

**18 décembre**

Cette fois, il neigeait pour de bon. Les trottoirs étaient blancs, la ville semblait comme endormie et des flocons tourbillonnaient encore.

Tony et McGee étaient devant lui, se chamaillant, comme toujours.

Gibbs, sachant que personne ne le regardait, laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

C'était toujours amusant de voir ses deux agents se taquiner mutuellement.

D'ailleurs, l'Italien était encore en train de dire n'importe quoi.

« Tu as les lèvres bleues, le Bleu !

- C'est le froid, Tony.

- Non, c'est le destin. Tu étais déterminé à être bleu parce que tu es un Bleu. Tu es même le Bleu, le chef de tous les Bleus ! »

McGee leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien tandis que DiNozzo faisait une longue tirade remplie de références cinématographiques et de jeux de mots absurdes.

Gibbs eut un sourire légèrement sadique. Il se pencha et...

« QUI M'A LANCÉ UNE BOULE DE NEIGE ? »

Tony, qui oscillait entre l'amusement et la colère, se retourna et fit face à son patron.

« Gibbs ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

-C'est un nouveau genre de slap. » rétorqua celui-ci, tranquillement.

* * *

_Drabble inspiré d'une image trouvée sur le tumblr de **PBG** :_

_tibbs and tiva point tumblr point com (évidemment, tout attaché)  
_

_Allez y faire un tour, il est génial !_


	19. 19 décembre

_Hey !_

_Très court OS mais avec l'écriture de Tulipe Blanche (dernier chapitre de l'année !), je n'ai pas pu faire plus._

_Pour celui-ci, je tiens à vous préciser que vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez : du McAbby, du Tiva... Comme vous le souhaitez !_

_À demain et encore merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**ANONYME :** Mais qui es-tu ? *intriguée* En tout cas merci, jeune personne mystérieuse !

**Chou05 : **Merci pour tes trois reviews ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

**Auteur masqué (oléolé) : **Toi aussi, qui es-tu ? Ça m'intrigue tout ça ! Merci en tout cas !

**Alco : **Ne te plains pas, s'il-te-plaît, chez moi il n'a pas neigé depuis trois ou quatre ans. *pleure* Mais merci pour la review !

* * *

**19 décembre**

Ils se sourirent. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient parfois, lorsqu'il savaient que personne ne les regardait. Ils se souriaient. C'était comme une promesse, un encouragement.

Un jour, oui, un jour, ils seraient ensemble. Un couple.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas encore possible.

À cause des règles.

À cause d'eux.

Mais ils savaient même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas toujours.

Alors, en attendant, ils se souriaient.

C'était suffisant.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

_"Un sourire est un brin d'amour déposé sur les lèvres."_

_Ariane Angeloglou_


	20. 20 décembre

_Hey !_

_Merci !_

_Je vous aime !_

_*danse de la joie*_

_C'est bientôt la fin..._

_*danse de la nostalgie*_

_À demain !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**ANONYME : **C'est normal que ça ne m'aide pas du tout ?! Mais merci quand même ! Et surtout merci pour la review, jeune anonyme !

**Chou05 : **Merci, merci ! *grand sourire* Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin d'être bilingue, tu peux regarder avec les sous-titres ! On s'y fait très rapidement !

**Alco : **Oui ! J'en veux s'il-te-plaît ! On partage comme ça c'est plus équilibré ! Et merci pour la review !

* * *

**20 décembre**

Gibbs travaillait sur son bateau, dans sa cave. Il y avait pour seul bruit ses outils frottant contre le bois tendre.

Il aimait cette sensation. C'était agréable. Ça le détendait.

Et puis, il avait du mal à dormir alors autant faire quelque chose !

C'était peut-être du aux vingt-huit litres de café noir qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour.

Mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Toujours était-il qu'il aimait travailler le bois. Au moins, ça lui faisait passer le temps avant de retourner travailler au NCIS.

Et de revoir son équipe.

Sa famille.

* * *

_Encore merci à tous et à demain pour la fin du monde mouahaha !_


	21. 21 décembre

_Bonjour à tous !_

_TROIS CENTS !_

_Vous... Arg ! *distribue des doudous à tout le monde*_

_MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !_

_À demain et joyeuse fin du monde !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Anonyme :** Oh ! Je crois savoir qui tu es héhéhé ! Merci pour tes deux reviews !

**Alco : **Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Quatre aujourd'hui ? Euh.. Non mouahaha ! Mais je posterai demain, ne t'inquiète pas ! Fin du monde ou pas !

**Chou05 : **Oui ! Vive Gibbs ! Et merci !

* * *

**21 décembre**

_Matin._

* * *

« Euh... Abby... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est la fin du monde, Tony. Je prépare des réserves.

- Tu ne crois pas à la fin du monde, Abs.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre que j'ai dit ça ?

- Tu m'as fait un discours particulièrement enflammé sur les inepties racontées à la télévision.

- Il n'y a que les bêtes qui ne changent pas d'avis !

- C'est surtout une excuse pour faire une énorme réserve de Caf-Pow, non ?

- Aussi ! »

* * *

_Soir._

* * *

« Tu vois, Abby, la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu !

- Je le savais !

- Et le Caf-Pow ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas perdu ! »

* * *

_À demain ! Et encore un immense merci !_


	22. 22 décembre

_Hey !_

_Je pars demain et je dois me préparer et tout préparer alors je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et je vous REMERCIE !_

_Je vous aime !_

_À demain !_

* * *

**22 décembre**

Gibbs et Tony roulaient vers la maison de leur suspect. Ils étaient silencieux. Enfin, surtout Gibbs qui restait concentré sur la route tandis que Tony jacassait comme à son habitude.

Le téléphone du plus âgé sonna.

« Gibbs.

-Leroy ?

-Papa ? »

La surprise était totale. Tony fit semblant de se fasciner pour le paysage et n'écouta plus la conversation, par respect pour son patron qui lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

« Je t'appelais pour t'inviter à passer le réveillon ensemble parce que je pense qu'il est temps et...

-D'accord.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Très bien, je dois me dépêcher de tout préparer alors ! Bonne journée Leroy ! »

Il raccrocha et son fils pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire de son père.

Il avait le même en cet instant.


	23. 23 décembre

_Hey !_

_Désolée pour hier, j'étais vraiment pressée._

_Pour tout vous dire, je le suis encore maintenant. Que je vous explique : je pars en vacances voir de la famille pour Noël mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrai poster demain et après-demain. Les OS sont déjà écrits et je les posterai rapidement. Je suis en train d'écrire le 25 d'ailleurs !  
_

_Néanmoins, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir répondre à vos reviews..._

_Pour l'instant, profitez bien de celui-ci et à demain !_

_Encore merci !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Alco : **Oui, nous sommes d'accord. Tony ne jacasse jamais ! C'est l'homme le plus silencieux que je connaisse ! Et merci ! Si je ne réponds pas demain, merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie depuis le début !

**Rachel : **Merci ! De toute façon, je ne pouvais que faire un truc mignon avec Jackson, je l'adore. Sinon, au cas où, je te le dis maintenant : merci de me suivre ainsi !

* * *

**23 décembre**

Ascenseur. Deux hommes.

« Salut le Gremlins !

- Salut, Tony, ça va ?

- Ouep ! Bientôt Noël, bientôt les vacances ! Et toi ?

- Pareil. Trop d'affaires en ce moment, ça m'a démoralisé...

- Oh mais non, il ne faut pas ! C'est Noël !

- Oui...

- Allez, viens avec moi, Palmer, je connais le remède miracle pour le coup de blues de fin d'année !

- Et c'est ?

- Embêter McGee en mangeant des chocolats. »

Rires.

Ascenseur. Deux grands amis.


	24. 24 décembre

_Hey !_

_Je vous salue rapidement comme je le pensais et j'en suis désolée. Cependant merci pour les reviews du fond du coeur !_

_Voici l'avant-dernier OS de cette série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_A demain et merci encore !_

* * *

**24 décembre**

**Ou deux façons de passer le réveillon**

_Tony. Senior._

* * *

Tony était nerveux. Il le cachait évidemment, comme toujours lorsqu'un sentiment fort le prenait. Il n'aimait pas se montrer tel qu'il était au fond.

Il sonna.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il allait passer Noël avec son père.

Quand celui-ci l'avait appelé pour l'inviter et qu'il avait dit oui presque par réflexe, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Il avait été obligé de prendre l'air pour se mettre au clair avec lui-même ; il en avait été finalement heureux.

Mais maintenant ?

Maintenant, il s'inquiétait. Que diraient-ils ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Papa ? s'exclama Tony.

- Je t'interdis de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule remarque. »

Tony éclata de rire. Son père portait un tablier de cuisine avec un renne rouge dessus et il était tout couvert de farine et de restes d'ingrédients, même dans les cheveux.

« Je croyais que la fin du monde n'avait pas eu lieu pourtant, renchérit le fils en rentrant dans l'appartement.

- Moque-toi, fils indigne. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et prit enfin le temps de regarder le riche appartement de Senior ; il en resta bouche bée.

Il y avait des guirlandes accrochées avec de l'adhésif sur le rebord de la cheminée ; un sapin qui ne tenait pas droit avec une étoile qui risquait de tomber à tout moment ; mais le pire était l'état de la cuisine.

On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée : il y avait de la nourriture par terre, une bouteille de lait s'était renversée, de la fumée s'échappait du four et une forte de brûlait persistait dans la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- J'ai essayé de cuisiner, dit Senior en tentant de paraître nonchalant.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as eu un problème avec le traiteur ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il, vexé.

- Alors ?

- J'ai voulu cuisiner... Pour toi. »

Sa réponse n'avait été qu'à peine murmurer pourtant il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait été hurlée tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il regarda son père et comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait voulu lui donner le Noël qu'il n'avait jamais eu, qu'il avait passé des heures à essayer de lui cuisiner quelque chose et qu'il avait tenté de décorer l'appartement tout seul.

Tony sourit, ému, et prit maladroitement son père dans les bras.

« Merci.

- Merci à toi, Junior. »

Merci d'être un fils si exceptionnel, merci de m'aimer encore malgré mes défauts, merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Voilà ce que ça voulait dire.

« On va quand même commander quelque chose ! Joyeux Noël, Papa !

- Joyeux Noël, Junior. »

* * *

_Gibbs. Jackson._

* * *

Gibbs arriva à la maison de son père à une vitesse plutôt lente considérant l'allure à laquelle il roulait en temps normal.

Mais les circonstances étaient inhabituelles. Rouler vers l'endroit où il avait grandi lui rappelait toujours trop de souvenirs, de bons comme de mauvais.

C'était toujours douloureux.

Toujours.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, il avait un poids en moins sur les épaules, il se sentait plutôt bien.

Il avait hâte de passer Noël avec son père. Ça faisait si longtemps.

Combien de temps avaient-ils perdu ? Combien de moments de complicité ?

Ils auraient dû se pardonner depuis tant longtemps...

Gibbs souriait quand il arriva chez Jackson. Chez lui.

« Bonjour, Leroy.

- Bonjour, Papa. Joyeux Noël. »

Les yeux de son père s'embuèrent légèrement. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps.

Gibbs le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui remplaçait tous les mots du monde.

« Je t'aime Leroy. »

Il resserra son étreinte.

« Moi aussi. »


	25. 25 décembre

_Hey !_

_MERCI A TOUS !_

_Eh oui, ça y est, c'est le dernier jour ! Merci de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir reviwé (ou non), merci tout court !_

_J'espère que ce dernier OS vous plaira !_

_ET JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! PROFITEZ BIEN !_

_Pour les Secret Santa, voilà ce que je pense :_

**_ANONYME : _**_Es-tu ncisdu61 ?_

**_Secret Santa en chef : _**_Je pense que tu es... PBG !_

**_Auteur masqué : _**_C'est toi qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes... Au hasard, Gwen ?_

_._

* * *

**RaR :**

**ANONYME : **Merci pour tout !

* * *

**25 décembre**

**Noël**

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de passer Noël chez Gibbs. En fait, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment décidé, l'idée s'était imposée d'elle-même.

Gibbs représentait le père de cette étrange famille dont ses membres étaient aussi divers que variés.

Il n'était pas parfait. Il était bourru, ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments. Il était aussi meurtri, blessé au plus profond, il avait perdu les êtres auxquels il tenait le plus et dans ses yeux brillaient une perpétuelle douleur sourde pour qui savait la voir.

Mais Gibbs était aussi quelqu'un sur qui ils pouvaient tous compter, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. D'un geste il savait leur signifier qu'ils étaient importants, qu'il était fier d'eux. Sa présence réconfortait.

Qu'importaient ses défauts, il était Gibbs et c'était ça le plus important.

Abby, toute souriante, arriva chez Gibbs avant tous les autres. Elle était venue aider celui qu'elle considérait comme son père à préparer le repas.

« Joyeux Noël, Gibbs ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle lui sauta au cou et l'étouffa dans un câlin plein d'amour et d'amitié. Il y répondit avec plus de douceur et profita de cette étreinte pour respirer la pétillante odeur de l'adorable gothique.

La brunette avait pris une place immense dans son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'était comme s'il y avait eu avant de la connaître, une époque sombre, faite de douleur, de larmes amères et de silence pesant ; puis il y avait eu l'après où son monde s'était rempli de couleurs, de joie, d'éclats de rire et de musiques puissantes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y avait eu la sensation agréable de devoir protéger quelqu'un. D'être un père un nouvelle fois.

« Bon, il va falloir s'y mettre ! s'exclama joyeusement Abby en s'écartant de lui mais en restant néanmoins proche. J'ai amené ce qu'il fallait !

- Je te suis, Abs.

-On commence par les cookies ! Ducky arrivera plus tard avec la dinde ! Et j'ai déjà fait le lait de poule ! »

Gibbs ne put retenir un sourire. La joie de sa fille était communicative.

* * *

Ducky gara sa voiture tranquillement. Il avait un sourire doux sur le visage. Il était content de passer Noël avec sa famille du NCIS. Il aimait profondément chacune des personnes qui la composaient.

Il sortit la dinde du coffre et se dirigea vers la maison de son grand ami. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'à force il le considérait comme un frère. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il le considérait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance au fond, ce n'étaient que des mots.

C'était Gibbs et ça lui suffisait.

* * *

McGee, le fils maladroit devenu sûr de lui, arriva une bouteille de champagne à la main. Il sonna et ce fut Ducky qui lui ouvrit.

« Joyeux Noël, Ducky ! salua-t-il.

- Joyeux Noël, mon cher Timothy. »

Celui-ci sourit à pleines dents. Il adorait la manie qu'avait le légiste de les appeler par leurs prénoms en entier. Ducky était un peu l'oncle adorable, celui qui racontait les histoires comme personnes et qui les protégeaient de Gibbs quand il le fallait.

Il adorait Ducky et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Il avait vu Timothy s'affirmer, grandir, mûrir, devenir un homme bon et courageux. Il avait toujours su qu'il serait un excellent agent et un homme de qualité et le voir changer de jours en jours avait été un vrai plaisir.

« Entre, mon jeune ami. Tu dois être frigorifié ! »

À peine l'informaticien avait fait un pas dans la maison de son patron qu'Abby lui sautait dessus.

« Timmy ! s'écria-t-elle. Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, Abs ! »

Il serra la jolie brune contre son cœur. Ses sentiments pour elle avaient toujours été confus alors il les taisaient mais il profitait toujours des moments où ils pouvaient être ensembles, proches, complices.

McGee croisa le regard de Gibbs. C'était un avertissement. Il ne fallait pas toucher à sa fille. Mais après tout, il aimait aussi McGee comme un fils. C'était aussi un encouragement. Il ne fallait pas passer à côté de la femme de sa vie.

Leurs liens de parentés étaient quand même étranges, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient aucun lieu de sang !

* * *

Jimmy arriva en même temps que Ziva. Ils se sourirent. Ils étaient comme des cousins. Pas assez proches pour être frère et sœur mais pas assez éloignés pour ne pas faire parti de la même grande et belle famille.

Gibbs vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour Gibbs ! Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël. » renchérit Jimy quelque peu impressionné par cet homme au regard de glace.

Ce dernier leur sourit légèrement et les fit rentrer dans la maison décorée par les bons soins d'Abby qui avait mis de la couleur partout. Il ne manquait plus que deux choses.

Tony et le sapin.

.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours en retard ? Pourtant il avait tout préparé et acheté le sapin plusieurs semaines avant !

Il arriva chez Gibbs avec une heure de retard.

Ouch.

Il toqua difficilement. Tenir un sapin n'était pas très pratique. Surtout qu'il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois. Et y était arrivé quelques fois.

« Salut Patron ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel et slapa son agent avant de l'aider à porter le sapin.

« Salut tout le monde !

-Tonyyyyy ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'installer le sapin que sa petite sœur lui fonçait dessus dans une étreinte étouffante.

« Hey, Abs !

- Tu es en retard !

- Chut ! Il ne fallait pas leur dire !

- On t'avait remarqué, Tony, railla Ziva.

- Ah mince, j'avais cru être discret. »

Tony fit un sourire éclatant à la belle israélienne. Peut-être qu'un jour il tenterait sa chance avec elle, mais en attendant de comprendre l'imbroglio de ses sentiments, il préféra continuer les chamailleries.

Toute la fratrie se joignit à eux et les plus jeunes se taquinèrent mutuellement tandis que Gibbs et Ducky les couvaient d'un regard paternaliste, plus évident pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Tony se sentait bien avec toute sa famille. Avec ses petits frères McGee et Jimmy qu'il adorait embêter, avec sa sœur Abby qu'il adorait plus que tout, avec Ziva qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier mais dont il ne pourrait pas se passer, avec Ducky, son oncle réconfortant et amusant.

Et avec son père.

Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Gibbs.

Complices, ils se sourirent.

Tony était le fils que Gibbs aurait aimé avoir. En fait, il était ce fils.

Qui aurait cru que lui, bourru et blessé, se retrouverait à la tête d'une si magnifique famille ?

Il était heureux.

Pleinement.

Gibbs observa Abby et Ziva qui étaient occupées à enguirlander, littéralement, Ducky en riant comme des gamines. Jimmy et Tony étaient pris d'un fou rire inexplicable devant un McGee atterré mais néanmoins amusé.

* * *

Ils avaient eu du mal à décorer le sapin tant ils avaient ri. Gibbs s'était un peu tenu à l'écart mais Abby l'avait forcé à les rejoindre.

Puis ils avaient mangé et s'était échangés les cadeaux ; certains étaient une boutades humoristiques d'autres étaient exactement ce que la personne attendait.

Après des remerciements et une délicieuse bûche au chocolat, ils rejoignirent le salon pour prendre le café.

En réalité, ils s'étalèrent un peu partout sans grande conviction, rassasiés et fatigués.

Il y avait un silence agréable et reposant.

« Il faudrait faire ça plus souvent, dit Abby d'une voix endormie.

- Noël c'est une fois par an, Abs.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Tony. Je voulais parler d'une journée tous ensemble. »

Il y eut une vague d'approbation.

« En famille. » dit simplement Ducky.

Ils sourirent tous.

Ils étaient heureux.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Plus étroits que ceux du sang et de la famille sont les liens de l'amitié."_

Jean Boccace

* * *

_"Les amis : une famille dont on a choisi les membres."_

Alphonse Karr

* * *

_"Une famille, c'est cela : quelques personnes qui s'aiment bien et se le répètent, à chaque instant, par de petites attentions, des taquineries, une voix tendre... "_

Jacqueline Dupuy

* * *

_JOYEUX NOEL ET ENCORE MERCI A TOUS !_


End file.
